


I Want to Show You Something Better Than Coffee

by Yeahharryhasmyheart



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 23:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeahharryhasmyheart/pseuds/Yeahharryhasmyheart
Summary: Harry and Dale finally figure out what we already know
Relationships: Harry/Dale
Kudos: 6





	I Want to Show You Something Better Than Coffee

They sat side by side at the counter of the RR , their stools so close their bodies were almost touching.It still wasn’t close enough for Harry, he wanted to be closer, he wanted to touch Dale , to run his hand over him , to gently caress every inch of his body , he wanted feel his body against his own , to know him. He’d become so obsessed with the thought he could barely think of anything else. So when Dale passed him his coffee he couldn’t help but tempt fate , he gently brushed his fingers over Dales hand , lingering for just a second . He watched waiting for Dales reaction but nothing . Dale didn’t seem to notice he seemed preoccupied completely focused on whatever thought were going through his head . Harry sighed brushing his hand through his hair. There were times where he was sure Dale felt the same but maybe he got it wrong . That had happened before , and the memory of that was something he tried not to dwell on. Luckily he didn’t get the chance , his thoughts were disturbed by the loud crash of Dales stool crashing to the ground . Looking up he saw Dale standing in front of him “Harry I know what’s happening now , I understand why I’ve been unfocused , unable to think straight. I’m in love. Harry I love you “ he leant forward pulling Harry close to kiss him. Harry almost fell of his chair holding onto to dale to save from falling, but he didn’t hesitate to kiss back. Their kiss was rough ,passionate and needy but it still wasn’t enough for Harry , he bit down on Dales lip , wanted to mark him , own him in a way and Dale groan as blood ran from his lip .Was it pain or pleasure maybe both .Right now Harry didn’t care .They kissed again desperate now as the blood smeared between their lips . Harry broke the kiss just long enough to whisper “ come on Coop I’ll show you something better than coffee.


End file.
